


Respect.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: They are not only colleagues but also friends and ex-lovers so what could cause Tim to tell Abby "...then you and I are through." Tag to Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot.





	Respect.

The clumping of combat boots echoing through the nearly deserted squad room causes Tim to look away from his comptuer. He is not surprised to find Abby standing in front of his desk.

"What are ya doing here so late?"

"Just finishing up this case report."

"Then I'll wait and we can go and grab a drink." Abby walks over to Gibbs' desk and sits in his chair. She spins it around and then realises Tim has stopped typing and is staring at her with a frown on his face.

"No, Abs we can't. You see..."

"Don't you love me anymore Timmy?" she interrupts pouting but with a twinkle in her eyes that lets him know she is only joking.

"I told Delilah I'd come over if it wasn't too late."

"Oh." She spins around again as he starts to type. "Guess we could invite her along too."

"ABBY." McGee gets up from his desk and walks over to Gibbs'. "You have to stop this."

"What?"

"I am not stupid Abby so stop trying to play me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Receiving no response he takes a deep breath and continues. "The way you treated Delilah this morning was rude, uncalled for and unacceptable. Her and I are together. _You_ and I are not. Even if you don't like her, and she has given you no reason not to, then you should be polite to her out of respect for me and our friendship."

"Wow. Those alpha male tapes are starting to have an effect."

"I'm not joking Abby."

"What are you going to do about it then?"

"If you persist in acting like a brat then you and I are through."

"Through?"

"Through. If you can't show even a modicum of respect for me and the relationship I'm in with Delilah then you and I can not be friends. We will be colleagues and that is all."

He walks back to his desk, grabs his backpack and strides from the bullpen leaving a thoughtful Abby staring after him. A few minutes pass before a male voice speaking behind her makes her jump.

"He's right Abs." Tony walks around the end divider and into the bullpen.

"I thought you'd gone home."

"Was just down in the evidence locker making sure everything from the case was boxed up right."

"You?"

"I take my job seriously." He grins.

"Ah, still trying to get that evidence clerk to go out with you?"

"Yeah. Now about you and Tim..."

"There is no me and Tim. Didn't you just hear him make that clear?"

"No. What I heard was a friend telling another friend that she'd crossed a line. Your past with the McGeek is just that. The past. He's with Delilah now and she seems to make him happy. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Sure."

"And she passed the back ground check you ran right?"

"Right. Wait, how did you...?"

"I am the SFA. So what's going on? I know you're protective of him but this really is extreme even for you."

"I know it's not an excuse but the Sec Nav's death and this case has me a little on edge. I'll find a way to make it up to them."

"That's the Abby we all know and love. Now how about we get that drink?"

She grins. "Great idea. I need to make a phone call first. Meet you in the car park in ten?"

"O.K."

He walks over to the elevators and she dials a number on her cell.

"Delilah?"

"Yes."

"It's Abby. How would you and Tim like to come for dinner at my place next week? I'll ask Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, maybe Jimmy and Breena. We're all looking forward to getting to know you better."


End file.
